


To Love an Assassin

by Ikkunaprinsessa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkunaprinsessa/pseuds/Ikkunaprinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Bruce Wayne became Batman he trained with the League of Assassins. Talia was there.<br/>And that was why their love still made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of comicverse and movieverse. Hope you like it!

 

Two gunshots, cracking through the night's silence, shattering his world. And he just stood there as his parents fell to the ground. He stood there staring into the barrel of a gun. The killer was still holding the gun right there, considering. Then he let his arm sink and fled. Bruce fell to his knees. He could have cried out for help, he could have run back to the theatre, but he didn't do anything. Just like he had done nothing when that man had suddenly blocked their way. He'd seen him first but had uttered no warning. It was his fault. He stayed there on his knees as the tears started to run down his cheeks...

...and then it started snowing - soft white pillowy snowflakes covering the asphalt, the gully, the trash cans and the bodies of his parents as Crime Alley became a blur and turned into snow-covered mountains. Bruce Wayne stood at the balustrades of the League's secret training camp and let his eyes roam over sharp rocks and cliffs and the endlessly falling snow.

***

**2001, Bhutan**

"Do you still feel responsible for your parents' death?" Ra's asked looking at him.

Bruce kept staring straight ahead. "My anger outweighs my guilt."

"Come", his mentor lay a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get back inside."

Bruce turned and followed the tall man with a fleeting sense of gratitude. Ra's had all but picked him up from the gutter. He had been out there to learn about the criminal underworld, to get inside, to see how it worked and at some point he'd lost his way. And then Ra's had offered him a path, and more training. Now that he had been with the League for a couple of months he could see that it was truly advancing him. They weren't only the most skilled martial artists he'd ever encountered, they were also teaching him how to free his mind from the weight he carried... at least temporarily.

"I think it's time for a little distraction." Ra's intoned. Bruce looked at him curiously and the older man allowed himself a small chuckle. "From time to time we need to get supplies to these godforsaken mountains - weapons you see, medical supplies, food... and some news from the outside world." They stepped back into the house. Not for the first time he wondered about his mentor's background, about the man they called Ra's al Ghul, the head of the demon... which was surely not his given name. The way he held himself spoke of a military background but then again Ra's was too cultivated and too soft-spoken... He couldn't dwell on this now as the man was starting to give orders.

"We'll meet our contact at an abandoned Russian airbase." He gestured for two of his best men to follow them. "Adan, Dorji, you'll come, too", he said in Mandarin.  One of them, Adan, handed some old but neatly folded clothes to Bruce along with a sword and a dagger. He was armed to the teeth already.

"Who is this contact of yours?" Bruce asked skeptically.

Ra's gave him a small private smile. "My daughter."

***

And Bruce would never forget this first meeting. They watched the cargo plane land and he was right behind Ra's when the older man stepped forward and gallantly offered his hand to a young woman who grasped it and hopped down gracefully. She was dressed in a long burgundy tunic and black tight-fitting pants, a dark shawl loosely wrapped around her neck and shoulders. She had olive skin and long brown hair and... the most mesmerizing green eyes that Bruce had ever seen. Strikingly attractive!

Their eyes met over her father's shoulder. And those perceptive green eyes were not looking at him but into him, reading him. And Bruce knew that although she couldn't be much older than twenty, she was experienced beyond her age. This woman, he realized, would be dangerous.

***

**2003, Bruce Wayne's private jet**

Bruce stared out of the window absently. After all that had happened, he was now sitting in a luxurious leather seat in his own private jet. After two years of brutal training on frozen lakes in the Himalayas and in Egypt's burning desert heat, he had cleaned up and was now wearing a suit again. It was surreal.

Alfred sat across from him, sipping his brandy. There was a steaming cup of tea in front of him. He wasn't touching it. Leaving her behind was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. And it hurt more than he would ever verbally admit to anyone. And he had only himself to blame. "I was out there looking for answers, Alfred," he said shaking his head slowly, "and for training. But I have gone too far. I got in too deep."

"What was her name then?" the old man asked gently.

Bruce turned to him sharply. How could he... of course, Alfred had already figured it out. He gave the older man a rueful half-smile. "Talia."

"And the Miss Talia was part of the reason for you to 'get in too deep', I'll wager."

"Part of it, yes..."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2001, the Himalayas**

"Rub your chest." Ra's advised.  "Your arms will take care of themselves."

Bruce did that and felt better immediately, but he was still shivering miserably. He wrapped his blanket a little bit tighter around himself and moved closer to the fire. Ra's was watching him and Bruce realized how foolish he had acted today. They had practiced Kendo on the frozen lake that lay now behind them and his mentor had provoked him, talking about his father. It had been a test. He'd wanted to see if Bruce could fight with all of this anger boiling inside of him or if it made him weak. Well, he'd managed to disarm his opponent, which wasn't easy, but after that he'd ended up in the lake's freezing waters.

"I need to get this under control. Can't let it control me." he said before the older man could say it.

Ra's looked at him, considering. "Your anger gives you great power. _And_ it makes you lose your focus."

"I know..." Bruce said into the blanket.

"I know this rage that drives you", his mentor said slowly, "the impossible anger strangling your grief until the memory of your loved ones is just poison in your veins. Until you wish the person you loved had never existed so you'd be spared your pain."

Bruce looked up at him surprised, momentarily forgetting the cold. Ra's had voiced his very thoughts but he clearly wasn't talking about him anymore.

"I wasn't always here in the mountains. Once I had a wife, my great love. She was taken from me." the other man said staring into the flames.

"Was she... Talia's mother?" Bruce asked carefully, not quite sure if he should pry.

"Yes. My child was saved that day, thank the gods." He stared into the flames as if searching for something. Then he made to get up. "Come now, we should get back."

***

They returned in the dead of night. Ra's took him to the main hall where they kept a fire burning even at this hour. They usually gathered here to receive instructions and also for their meals. Now the house was asleep and the main hall was deserted save for Talia and two of her father's men. Bruce had wondered if the presence of such a young (and very attractive) woman would stir unrest in a training camp full of men. But Ra's didn't seem to mind leaving her here while he headed out for training and Talia seemed to be comfortable with it, as well. Probably had something to do with the stifling discipline in this place or with her father's authority, he'd thought. Now that he saw how his men addressed Talia - talking in low voices, their heads bowed slightly - and how Talia seemed to give them instructions, he wasn't so sure anymore... Maybe this had something to do with _her_ authority.

Talia was still wearing the burgundy tunic but had a dark blanket draped over her shoulders. She looked up and gave them both a quick once-over. "What happened to you?" she asked with a hint of amusement as she eyed Bruce' shivering form.

Her father chuckled and patted his student on the back companionably. "Bruce isn't used to the cold. Is there still something hot to eat?" She nodded. "Good, I'll leave him in your care for the moment."

"Of course", Talia said. Ra's left and gestured to his men to follow him. Talia turned back to Bruce with a sympathetic look on her face. "You should really get out these clothes. They're still damp."

Bruce nodded and returned to the small cell he'd been given. Quickly, he stripped down and toweled himself off with a grey old sheet before he threw on something dry. When he returned to the hall, two cushions had been laid out in front of the fireplace. Talia handed him a steaming bowl and sat down. He followed her example and dug into his meal. Even that simple vegetable stew tasted like heaven if you were hungry enough and he was starving. Talia cradled a mug of tea in her hands and watched him patiently. When he finished his meal she handed him a cup, as well. "Thanks", he murmured. It was the first thing he really said to her.

"So, you're my father's latest discovery." she started. She was watching him over the rim of her cup. "He thinks highly of you already."

"Then I'll try not to disappoint him", he replied respectfully. He knew there were still a number of tests waiting for him before he would be initiated as a full member of the League of Shadows.  

"I doubt you will. Father is rarely wrong about people." she said secretively. Again, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was looking right into him whenever their eyes met.

"What about you?" As exhausted as he felt right now he was really curious about Talia.

"Me?" she asked back, raising one fine brown eyebrow. The crackling fire cast patches of light and shadow over her features.

"You seem to be very... perceptive." he elaborated.

She smiled into her tea. "I have good eyes. And so do you." she added approvingly. "It's a useful trait. It's always good to know early who's going to attack and who's going to back off or who's going to attack upfront and who'll try to outmaneuver you."

There spoke a seasoned martial artist, Bruce realized. "And if you can see what kind of punch they're throwing you can plan your next move before they have finished theirs." he continued her thought. With food in his stomach and the fire warming him up he found himself enjoying this little game of wits.

She smiled at him with renewed interest.  "Do you play chess, Mister Wayne?"

"Chess?" he asked back surprised. "It's been a while to be honest."

"I'm sure you're rather good."

He couldn't help but stare into these mesmerizing green eyes. "You should test me."

"I should", she said, holding his gaze. "But you should get some sleep before tomorrow's exercises. What about tomorrow night?"

***

And so the next night found them in front of the fireplace again, a chess board between them. Talia was laughing quietly as he was losing spectacularly. "You can't plan ahead, if you can't remember all the moves available to you." she chastised mildly. "In hand-to-hand combat I'm sure you know which moves are available... to you and to your opponent."

He mumbled something about how he knew at least more martial arts than chess moves at the moment. He couldn't say he knew _all_ of them as his teachers here were constantly showing him something new. She handed him another cup of tea. He took a sip... and stopped. "Is that... alcohol?"

"Don't tell anyone", she replied with a little bit of girlish cheekiness. "You really look as if you're not used to the cold. Should warm you up."

"I... don't drink." he added skeptically.

"So, you can't hold your liquor?" she teased. "And you never sparred while intoxicated?"

"No?!" he answered. Where was this going?

She shrugged. "Father was captured once and had to fight his way out while drugged senseless."

"So, you think that would be a relevant exercise?" he asked bewildered.

"You think you could do it?"

He chuckled. When did he ever back down from a challenge? Looking straight at her he gulped down his tea. She grinned and produced the bottle from somewhere. She poured some more into his cup and into her own tea. They toasted silently and drank it all down.

Then she got to her feet gracefully. "Come on." She led him into one of the small training halls. It was as far from the cells and dorm rooms as they could get. She picked out two training swords and tossed one to him. "Let's see if you can do this." she said a split second before she attacked.

He might have been hesitant about fighting a woman, but Talia didn't give him any time to really think about that. He had five or six inches on her, but he had fought enough skilled Asian men by now to know that wouldn't necessarily help him. And surely enough she had him in a defensive position within moments. He didn't really feel drunk but felt that comfortable warm buzz that clouded his senses and slowed down his moves just enough to let him feel a bit clumsy. And then with a blow that came dangerously close to slashing his wrist, Talia made him drop his weapon. She pointed her blade at his throat and smiled dangerously. Then she let her arm sink. "Pick it up", she said nodding in the direction of his sword.

He did. They circled each other for a moment. Then Bruce threw an attack that he thought would be hard to block... but before he realized how, his sword clanged on the floor again. She stood there and laughed silently. He'd never been known for his patience. Before she knew it, he was kicking her legs out under her and pinned her wrists to the mat until she let go of her sword.

He wouldn't remember later if he had started to kiss her or if she had started to kiss him. He only remembered that he lost himself in that kiss. And that he was still holding her wrists. And that she didn't seem to mind...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started with a blizzard. They all woke early to the sound of flapping shutters and wind howling through the ancient building. So they all got up quickly to bar doors and windows and put out the braziers that might be thrown over by the wind. Bruce felt tired... and distracted. He couldn't keep his eyes from searching for Talia and the memory of having her beneath him while they were kissing sent blood rushing to regions of his body where he really didn't need it right now.

And then he spotted her, there in the middle of the general bustle. She had wrapped herself in a thick dark jacket and a long colorful skirt like the ones the local women were wearing. She was talking to her father and when they noticed him they waved him over. "Bruce," Ra's started, "when the house is secured, we'll start with some hand-to-hand combat. You'll face Adan, you two fight until one of you yields or is knocked out."

Adan was one of the best here, not one of the initiates but one of Ra's al Ghul's guards. Adan wouldn't yield. Knock-out it was then. Bruce nodded and left to get himself prepared. He caught Talia's eyes when he turned around and his heart sank a little. She was looking at him listlessly. Probably just didn't want her father to know what happened the night before. Probably... He shook his head. _Focus!_ he told himself.

***

The fight was as brutal as Bruce had anticipated it. Adan was Chinese but built like a heavyweight boxer. Beating him with the help of height or weight was out of the question. So they were both looking for holes in the other's defense and they were both landing punches and kicks. And they were both getting tired of circling each other, both becoming steadily more aggressive. Bruce knew that his attacks were often leaving him vulnerable to counter-attacks and that Adan was experienced enough to make good use of it. But if he didn't want to be the first to be tired out, he had to move. In the end, it only took a split second of inattentiveness for Adan to make the deciding move. When Bruce lunged forward, Adan managed to grab his arm, spin him in the air and sent him crashing on his back. Pain exploded at the back of his spine and then realization hit him. If not for the crash pads on the floor, he might have broken his back. And had this been a fight to the death, he'd be dead now. The thought sent new adrenaline pumping through his system and when the other man moved in to deliver his final knock-out punch, Bruce rolled to the side with new found energy. He also managed to kick at Adan's legs in the process, disturbing his balance enough to be able to throw him onto his side and then knock him out with a very simple hook to the chin.

Bruce looked at his unconscious opponent and got up slowly. He was drenched in sweat and panting heavily, but he did notice how their small audience stared at him with some amazement. Ra's came forward with a satisfied smile on his face. "You'll outgrow this little training camp, soon", he said. "I think it's time to initiate you as a proper member of the League of Shadows. We'll talk about it when I get back. I'm afraid I have to leave now", he added more quietly.

"Where are you going?" Bruce was still out of breath. He used the stabilizing bandages on his wrists to wipe sweat off his forehead.

Ra's made a dismissive gesture. "It's one of the local... well, let's say he's like a mob boss here in the region, but a very established one. There are rumors that he finally crossed a red line. I'll see if I can verify it. If it's true, we'll have to take him out." Ra's touched his shoulder in a very fatherly way. "Maybe you'll get a chance to take him out."

***

Back in his small cell Bruce slowly removed the bandages from his wrists and poured some ice-cold water over his right hand. Then he took off the uwagi training jacket to check himself for bruises. He touched the skin over his ribcage and winced a bit. There was no real mirror, unfortunately. He couldn't get a good look at his back.

He turned his head when the door to his cell moved silently and a small smile ghosted over his lips when he saw Talia creep into his room. She closed the door and leaned against it with her hands behind her back. "Are you alright?" she asked caringly.

"M-hm", he confirmed and moved towards her. He touched the back of his good hand to her cheek. Then he leaned in to kiss her again. He could feel her smile under his lips as she kissed him back and she kissed him back with fervor. He had her trapped in the small space between his body and the door, but she seemed to be comfortable. Her hand found its way to the nape of his neck, caressed the short hair there. He loved it.

When they had to come up for air, he stood back a little to look at her. She still held one of her hands behind her back. He peeked over her shoulder. "You didn't smuggle alcohol into my room, did you?" She held up the bottle. He chuckled and set it aside. "There's no need to get me drunk, you know?" he said quietly.

"I guess not." she answered as her hands travelled to his still naked chest. She looked up and into his eyes. He could all but see her pulse speed up. He leaned in close again. "You know", she said quickly. Nervously? "I think, my room is more comfortable than yours." He looked back over his own shoulder towards his sleeping mat and rough-spun blanket. "So", she started, her tone a bit more playful, "do you think you have mastered the stealth techniques of ninjutsu?" Her hands were moving over his chest now, brushing a nipple. "Can you get to my room undetected?"

He just chuckled in response.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was distracted. Hope the chapter makes it up to you ^^.  
> (Mind the explicit rating!)

He was still chuckling inwardly when he was actually making his way down the corridors a little while later. They were sneaking around like teenagers. Of course, Bruce Wayne had never been a normal teenager. Bruce Wayne had put the 'finding out about the whole sex thing' on his to do list one day and then checked it off during his one year at Princeton. Sometime later he had slept with a French woman for some reason when he was training his detective skills in Paris. Again, absolutely no strings attached. And now this... this was completely different. Talia was a very special woman, somehow. She was... dangerous, beautiful, challenging him constantly and still very feminine, very caring if she wanted to be.

When he reached her room, the first thing he noticed was a guard blocking the corridor that led to her door. So, that was the puzzle he had to solve to get to her? He watched the guard from a position in a darkened corner, satisfied to see that he wasn't just standing there but walking up and down the corridors a bit. Guard duties were obnoxiously boring, Bruce reminded himself. No one liked to stand still for hours. So, they usually moved around a bit. There were a few braziers along one wall but the opposite wall was dark. He would wait until the guard turned away from him. Then the trick was to stay in the shadows and to move slowly so that no sudden movement would catch the other man's eye. On the other hand, he had to reach her door before the guard turned back and faced him fully.

Bruce waited for the right moment, then crept sideways along the wall - not making a sound. When he heard footsteps turning around and getting closer to his location, he sped up a little bit. Just when he got close to her room, the door moved so that it stood slightly ajar. With a last shadow-like movement he slipped through and into the room.

Warm flickering light greeted him - cast by a multitude of red and yellow candles scattered across Talia's room. Her room _was_ certainly more comfortable than his. Talia had an actual bed, a nice wooden bed, a mirror, a dresser, a wash basin - quite luxurious for this ancient house. More important, Talia was standing there and she reached out to take his hands. He took the offered hands and pulled her closer, gathered her in his arms and they kissed in the flickering candlelight. But this time, the kiss grew more passionate and more needy. Her hands were on his chest again before she started to toy with the belt that held his jacket together. With a crooked little smile he allowed her to take it off. Then the jacket was also pushed off his shoulders. She smiled at him secretively, then her hands wandered over the warm skin of his back and they were kissing again. When they came apart he made short work of the ribbon that held her skirt and it fell away, revealing black lacy underwear and her beautiful long legs. His hands explored her thighs, enjoying the feeling of velvety skin over lithe muscles.

She looked at him coyly and, with a somehow teasing movement, let her hair fall to one side - revealing her neck. So, he bent down and kissed and nibbled his way down that wonderful neck. She quite liked that. She wrapped one arm around his neck and she gasped when he intensified his efforts. And that gasp enflamed him and made him fumble with her wrap-around top that he didn't quite know how to unwrap. She laughed quietly but then looked up at him seriously when he managed to remove the offending piece of clothing. Holding his gaze, she also took off her bra. He touched her cheek and kissed her again. Then his hand traveled south and gently cupped a breast, thump brushing a nipple. She moaned softly into the kiss.

  _God!_ He couldn't take this much longer. He was on fire already. And his patience was running thin. As if sensing that she grasped his hand and lead him to the bed. She lay down on it. He quickly got rid of his pants and knelt before her on the mattress. His hands smoothed over her thighs and then sensually peeled off her panties. He bent down and kissed where that panty had been. She shivered. He looked at her as she was laid out before him - her long hair spread out on the pillow and shadows playing over her olive skin. _Beautiful._ Supporting his weight on his arms he stretched out above her. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck again and she pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her deeply and then he entered her. She gasped again... but this time that gasp sounded more like a pained hiss and when he drew back enough to look at her he could see that she was frowning and biting her lip.

_Oh_...

"Stop?" he rasped out.

"No." she said softly, looking at him somewhat hopefully.

Relieved, he bent down to lick and kiss at her neck again. "Just relax", he breathed against her skin. She shivered and, thankfully, she did relax. It felt as if she let out a breath she'd been holding. Slowly, he started moving - just rocking against her. He could tell she was getting used to the motion when she released another sigh and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back. He thrust a bit more, moving in and out a bit more and she was moaning softly.

_Mhh, yes!_ That was what he wanted to hear. She was reaching up for him again. Seeing what she wanted, he captured her lips in an intense kiss. When they came apart he started moving again, speeding up just a little bit. God, he was getting close already, but he couldn't come already... because she was just starting to enjoy this... and...

"It's okay", she whispered breathlessly.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was tousled. Incredibly sexy. And he really couldn't hold out that much longer. He groaned and she held onto him as he spent himself deep inside her. Now he was out of breath. He looked at her lovingly, momentarily struggling to keep his weight on his arms instead of collapsing on top of her. He kissed her lips one last time before he drew back and rolled to the side.

He could see her grimace and bite her lip again when he pulled out. "Come here", he murmured and enveloped her in his arms. She snuggled into his embrace and he used one hand to pull up the blanket over both of them. She was closing her eyes, while he lay in her bed wide awake. He wouldn't fall asleep now. He knew he'd have to make it back to his cell and he'd have to get past the guard again. But more than that, he'd lie awake thinking... thinking how on earth a seasoned martial artist, a woman as dangerous as Talia, could have been innocent in this way. And how on earth he could have been so stupid? Ra's would kill him!

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ra's al Ghul returned the next afternoon. He immediately called a meeting. Bruce made his way down the long winding halls with tension in his back and his shoulders. What if Ra's already knew? Stupidly, he also felt like apologizing to Talia or like telling her that next time would be better. Next time... if her father didn't kill him first. Bruce knew he would have to think his actions through from now on. This wasn't Gotham and this wasn't Paris. This was a completely different world.

When he entered the room that looked like Ra's al Ghul's private study, he found that Talia, Adan and another guard who was called Niko or Nikolai were already there. Adan sported a black and blue bruise along his jaw and he was glowering at Bruce menacingly. Talia was leaning against a table with her arms crossed. She looked him up and down with narrowed eyes, as if scrutinizing him. As if she really didn't know much about him. How could she do that? Bruce made a mental note to add 'born actress' to her skill set.

And then his mentor arrived. Niko dutifully closed the door behind him while Ra's walked into the center of the room, a grave expression on his face. "It is true", he said simply. "Our friend has crossed a red line. We'll need to stop him at once."

Talia took a black folder from her father's desk, opened it and lay it out for all to see. There was a handwritten file and a Polaroid photo. "His name is Tashi Khenpo", she informed them. "He was involved in a number of shady affairs, but nothing too serious until now."

"Until now..." her father confirmed. "Until he decided to get involved in human trafficking."

Talia's face darkened at hearing this. "This is such a peaceful place on Earth. We can't allow something like that to get established here."

"No, we can't. And we won't." Ra's intoned. "But we'll need to move quickly. He is planning on transporting Bhutanese girls to India at nightfall." He turned to Bruce. "This is your chance to prove yourself to us, Bruce. You will be in charge of this little mission."

Bruce straightened himself and nodded.

"So, what will you do?" his mentor asked him.

Bruce took a moment to think about it. He had spent the last months with intense physical and mental training. This would be a lesson in tactical operations. And since he didn't really know anything about the case, yet, it was probably wise to gather information first. "Do we know how many girls he'll be transporting and where exactly he's taking them?"

Ra's motioned to his daughter to hand him a map. He unfolded it and lay it out on the table. "Ten to twelve", he replied. "And he's planning to hand them over... here." He was pointing out a location not too far into Indian territory.

"Then they'll have a van and a car, probably." Bruce said, considering. "And to avoid any official border crossings, they could go over that mountain pass here." He tapped his finger against the map. Then he turned to look out the window at the grey fog and thick white clouds. "And it'll be snowing all day...  do our combat suits come in white?"

***

In the end, it all went down as planned... or at least almost as planned. At nightfall, a van and a car crept up the predicted mountain pass - slowly because of the incessant snowfall. Bruce, Talia, Niko and Adan positioned themselves for an ambush. Just before a tight turn their shuriken hit the tires. And they could watch Khenpo and his men panic. Those men knew they were sitting ducks. They knew they had to get out of their vehicles even if that didn't seem like a really good idea, either. The thick snow was blinding them when they slowly got out, guns in hands. For them, it probably felt like fighting off ghosts as they were grabbed by white arms and thrown to the ground by a force that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

Just one of them managed to get back to his feet and train his gun on Bruce, made him stare into the barrel of his gun... and then Bruce made his one and only mistake - a potentially deadly mistake. He hesitated. But he didn't die that night... because another shuriken forcefully connected with the man's hand so that he dropped his weapon and Bruce could take him out easily. He turned to see that it was Talia who had watched his back. He couldn't see her face because it was covered by a white hood and a grey scarf but her slender form and graceful movements gave her away.

Niko was the one who dragged Khenpo out of his hiding place under the van and made him fall to his knees before Bruce. The man looked up at Bruce terrified, raised his hands in a pleading gesture and called out something that Bruce couldn't really understand. Thankfully, Adan stood at his shoulder and muttered out a hasty translation. "He begs for mercy and he says that Ra's al Ghul would spare him."

Tashi Khenpo seemed to have very good ears and quickly changed to English. "Yes yes, take me to Ra's al Ghul, please! Please, I know Ra's al Ghul!"

"You shall have your wish", Bruce answered darkly, his voice distorted by the scarf that covered his face. He nodded to Nikolai. "Take him away."

The girls weren't supposed to know who had saved them, but Bruce made sure that the doors of the van were opened slightly before they left and that Khenpo's satellite phone miraculously appeared next to the two frightened girls that huddled together on the backseat of the car.

They did take him to Ra's to let him repeat his desperate begging there. Bruce couldn't deny the satisfaction of seeing that criminal twist about like a worm as Ra's stood over him. "Put him in chains!" Ra's commanded. Niko and Adan grabbed him and took him away. "Well done", Ra's said quietly. Bruce inclined his head respectfully. Then they were dismissed.

He and Talia left the great hall side by side. On their way out they pushed back their hoods and took off their gloves. In here, their gear made them sweat. In a quiet corner Talia stopped him with a hand on his arm. She reached into her combat suit and produced a gun, a semi-automatic... the one that she had saved him from. She let it dangle from her long fingers right in front of his face. "Bruce, we'll need to talk about this!"

"Talia..." He tried to turn away from her.

"Bruce, this is important." she insisted, her hand firmly gripping his arm. "We need to desensitize you to guns. So, you and me we'll practice shooting first thing in the morning."

"No!" He freed himself from her grip.

"Bruce, you need to know how these things work."

"I'm American, I know how guns work", he tried to joke. She wasn't laughing.

They were interrupted as one of the other initiates rounded the corner. Talia hid the semi-automatic and they continued walking. "We _will_ get you desensitized." she whispered to him.

And he would find out later that when Talia had set her mind on doing something, she would go through with it.   

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Bruce received a knife fight lesson in one of the smaller training halls. His teacher was an aging Korean man - enormously strong and quick for his age. He had just caught Bruce's wrist and now yanked his arm up and pressed the blade against his flesh just under his arm pit. "The blade goes in easily here", he explained, "right between two ribs." He let go off his student's arm and stood before him again. "And this is what the assassins of old often did. When an assassin yanked up your arm in the old days then that was a death sentence. People knew that once but people forget."

Bruce nodded and regarded the blade lying in his own palm pensively. So far, he had not done overly well in this particular training session.

"You could be quite good with these", his teacher said as if answering to his thoughts. "But you are holding yourself back. Why, I wonder."

"Maybe I'd be more comfortable if we were wearing armor." he answered. Actually they were only wearing their usual training uniforms and the knives were still more or less sharp.

That actually made the other man laugh. "This is not a boy scout camp, my friend. When we take freshly sharpened blades, when you have to fight for your life, I think you will be very good." He straightened himself and held Bruce's gaze seriously. "There is a great violent nature inside you. You are holding it back. You need to release it!"

Bruce stared back with a grim expression.

Fortunately, he did not have to answer, because the door opened at that very moment and in came no one less than Ra's al Ghul. Adan stood behind him and Bruce wondered briefly why Ra's needed heavily-armed guards at his back while walking around in his own house.

"How is he doing?" Ra's asked his teacher.

The older man inclined his head. "Very well, my Lord."

He and Bruce bowed to each other and then his teacher left the room quickly. Adan closed the door from outside.

"I told you we would talk about this when I get back", Ra's started.

Bruce had to sort out his thoughts for a second. That earlier comment from his teacher was distracting him still. "My initiation?" he asked then.

"Yes. Are you ready then", Ra's asked ceremoniously, "to dedicate your life to the fight for justice and against all who prey on the weak?"

He did not have to think about his reply. "Yes, I have found my calling."

Ra's smiled with a hint of pride and reached out to lay a hand on his protégé's shoulder briefly. "Good," he said then. "There will be a lunar eclipse the day after tomorrow. We will go to India and there you will perform a last ritual fight. Your opponent may take your life if he wins and you may take his if you win, but you may also spare him." his mentor explained. "Are you ready for this?"

Maybe he should have hesitated but he didn't. "Yes."

"Good. Afterwards you shall be initiated and then you will be truly one of us." Ra's continued. "And then you can marry Talia."

 _What?_ he wanted to blurt out but held himself in check. "I..."

Ra's gave him a sharp look. "You two like each other, don't you?"

So he did know. Bruce held his gaze. "Yes", he said firmly.

"That won't be a problem then."

"I... am honored that you would entrust her to me", Bruce said carefully, "but... why me? I haven't been here for that long. Talia doesn't know me that well."

His mentor's demeanor softened a little. "Bruce, can't you see that you have come to the right place?" Ra's said, standing close now and urging his student to listen to him. "That grim determination burning inside of you, it needs a purpose. You are hungering for a purpose. You are willing to sacrifice everything for your mission, I can see that. And I'm not only offering you a path, or training, or guidance, I'm willing to lay this organization at your feet. Think about it", he urged, catching Bruce's eyes again as the younger man was trying to turn away. "the best fighters on this planet at your back for your mission, if you are willing to become my right hand... and my heir." Ra's stood back a little. "Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what you were looking for on all of your travels?"

Bruce gave him a long considering look. "I... should really speak with Talia."

Ra's smiled that very satisfied smile of his. "There's no need. I'll tell her you said yes."

 

**2003, Bruce Wayne's private jet**

Bruce let out a long deep breath and shook his head. "I should have walked away that day. Instead, I was willing to pledge my loyalty to an organization I didn't know much about _and_ I agreed to an arranged marriage."

Alfred's eyebrows shot up at that statement. "But the young lady wasn't against it, was she?"

"I really should have asked her before agreeing to anything", he insisted, "but, no, she wasn't. Still, this was all part of Ra's plan. He asked Talia to come to Bhutan so that she could meet me. Should have seen that." he muttered

"Why did you stay?"

Bruce shook his head again. "Ra's was right about something. I needed this." He said this quietly and he didn't expect Alfred to understand it, he wouldn't expect anyone to understand it. "And then there was Talia and we had... well... you know... And maybe someone actually taught me old-fashioned things about relationships."

Alfred cleared his throat in a very dignified way. "I rather hope I did." Bruce broke out into a half-smile. "So, you did go through with this?" the older man asked carefully. "You did have a wedding ceremony?"

Bruce sat back in his seat and he was once more staring out of the window when he answered. "We did."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was setting when they reached their destination. The day before, Ra's had gathered a group of five initiates and eight guards and they had gone back to that abandoned military airport. They had taken a prop airliner, crossed the border in the dead of night and then landed on an abandoned road in the middle of nowhere. The small plane was hidden away in a valley surrounded by sharp rocks and their equipment was loaded onto jeeps. After driving for most of the day along sandy roads, more rocks and the occasional wood, the jeeps were now stopped in front of the most impressive monumental... cave that Bruce had ever seen. Cave was not quite the right word, though. The structure in front looked like a complex multi-storied temple carved right into the face of the mountain, but behind that there had to be an entrance that led right into the mountain. As they got out of the cars, the setting sun cast patches of reddish-golden light on darkened basalt. Bruce stared in amazement.

Ra's walked up to him. "You must have heard about this", he said.

"Indian rock-cut architecture, yes." Bruce answered.

"The famous Ellora Caves aren't far from here," his mentor continued, "but this one is unknown to the rest of the world."

The League of Shadows knew how to stay under the radar. And if they initiated their new members in ritual fights in locations like these, they also had a flair for the dramatic.

"Come", Ra's said. "It's time." And with that the older man started to ascend the steps to the temple and Bruce followed together with the other initiates.

All day long, Bruce had wanted to catch Talia alone. He _needed_ to ask her if her father's plans were alright with her or not, but Ra's kept her close. Now, she also climbed up the stairs beside him and Bruce could only watch her long brown hair as the wind teased at it.

When they reached the first platform they first entered a dark narrow hallway but as soon as they passed that entrance, sunlight greeted them again and Bruce found himself in some kind of courtyard framed by columns and statues. At least a dozen Ninjas waited there for them - wearing their traditional armor and with swords strapped to their backs. As Ra's entered the courtyard they stood back to his right and left and saluted him by bringing their gloved fists against their chests.

Crossing that courtyard they finally reached the entrance to the caves leading into the heart of the mountain. Finally, they entered a rounded room that looked a bit like the Great Hall back in Bhutan but this one could be accessed from all four points of the compass. Steps led down from each of the four doorways, giving the room the look of a Greek theater. And there were more Ninjas waiting here... a lot more of them. How many could even fit into this hall - a hundred? Again, they saluted their leader - all of them in perfect synchrony.

A huge dark-skinned man stepped forward from the crowd to stand in the middle of the room. He inclined his head respectfully but then looked back up with a broad smile on his face. Surprisingly enough, Ra's opened his arms to greet the other man rather companionably. "Abrafo", he called out. "Tell me, how many did you bring?"

Bruce wasn't actually surprised to hear the other man answer speaking African French. The League of Shadows was a multi-national organization. He had gathered that much. And seemingly this was a good occasion to meet up with everyone. When he turned, he saw a smile spread over Talia's face as she approached an Asian-looking woman in red and black armor. Tall and athletic she was - Asian-European probably. They were also greeting each other in Russian and kissing each other on the cheeks. Talia actually turned  and gestured for him to come closer.

"Nyssa, may I introduce?" Talia started. "This is Bruce, father's _precious_ new discovery. Bruce, my sister Nyssa."

"Sister?" he blurted out. Looking from one to the other he noticed the identical green eyes, but aside from that Nyssa and Talia couldn't have been any more different. While Talia was feminine and curvy, Nyssa was more... wiry and where Talia looked up at him caringly, Nyssa glared at him coldly with her jaw clenched tight. _Cold efficient fighter_ , he thought. Almost shocked, Bruce realized that she had to be younger than Talia - eighteen or nineteen maybe.  

"Since when do we speak with the initiates?" Nyssa asked her sister with one raised eyebrow. "He might not make it through the night."

"Oh, I think he will." Talia answered secretively. She raised her hand to gesture to someone else. "Niko!" Nikolai stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "Bruce will have to prepare now." she said.

The other man nodded and touched Bruce' arm, indicating that he should follow him.

They turned towards one of the doorways but out of the corner of his eye he could see a young man in traditional Arabian clothes approaching Talia. He actually bent down to kiss her hand and drew it to his own forehead. A spark of jealousy lit up inside him - irrational as it was.

Nikolai took Bruce to a smaller room, away from the hustle and bustle in the Great Hall. Torches were burning in their holdings along the wall. On a sturdy wooden table a number of swords and long knives were laid out. Niko also put some of their favorite bladed vambraces on the table. "The bracers are allowed", the tall Slavic man calmly explained. "But no other armor. Take off your jacket and your shirt!"

"Do you know who I will be put up against?" Bruce asked while he stripped.

Niko chuckled huskily - a smoker's laugh. "I hope it's nobody I like. You'll probably kill him."

"I probably won't", Bruce muttered and took a good look at the other man. With all the stifling discipline in the League, laughter was more than rare. Obviously, Niko was not a mindless fighter but someone who could think on his own. And he should probably remember this.

***

When he was ready, he was taken back to the courtyard they had passed earlier. Night had fallen and there were no torches or braziers this time but the whole place was bathed in silvery moonlight. Bruce stepped forward bare-chested and sword in hand. Another young man stepped forward, similarly equipped. He recognized the young Turkish or Arabian man that had greeted Talia so gallantly. Was Talia anywhere among the onlookers? _Doesn't matter. Focus!_

Ra's al Ghul raised his hand, their signal to begin. His opponent didn't waste any time but attacked at once. Bruce blocked the blow but he could feel the impressive strength behind it and he was fast, too. Like a snake. And even in the semi-darkness he could see the cold determination on the other man's face. He wouldn't have any second thoughts about killing his opponent. On life and death it was.

Again and again their swords connected, the shocks reverberating through their arms. When Bruce used his forearm to block one of the blows, he managed to capture the other's sword between the blades of his vambrace and pushed him back. The young man staggered just for a moment but Bruce could use it to lunge forward with an attack that the other man could barely hold up against. And then... it was getting dark. And quite quickly so. The lunar eclipse!

Within moments the whole courtyard was pitch black dark...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Dont wanna leave you hanging.  
> What's your opinion on Nyssa, by the way? What version of Nyssa do you like better - the comic book version or the one from the Arrow series? I can't make up my mind ;-).


	8. Chapter 8

A pained groan resounded through the courtyard and then there was the sound of metal clanging on stone. And when there was some light again, all could see that one of the men had fallen to his knees and that a blade was being pressed into his throat. Bruce was also holding him down with a choke hold - the only way to make him surrender. The whole courtyard had fallen silent.

Ra's looked on unmoved. "Do you spare his life?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes." Slowly, Bruce released his hold on the other man and got up. Thankfully, his opponent chose not to dishonor himself and did not try to pick up his weapon again. Instead, he bowed to Bruce and stood back.

Ra's motioned to Bruce to come forward. Bruce did so, then he bent his knee and presented his sword to Ra's. His mentor took it and then handed him a chalice filled to the brim with wine. Bruce took a deep gulp.

"Drink up and rise as a brother among brothers in the League of Shadows." With a hint of pride he watched as the younger man got back to his feet. "And you shall be more than that before the night is over. Before the night is over," Ra's announced for all to hear, "I will name you Bruce Ibn al Ghul, the son of the Demon."

***

That wine turned out to be quite strong and so his memory of that night was a bit blurred. But he knew that they had quickly groomed him for the wedding ceremony. They dressed him in a shirt made of roughened black silk, a hooded coat and a leather armor with silver clasps, effectively marking him as what he would be from now on. One of the most prestigious warriors in the League of Shadows.

The next thing he remembered was standing in that Great Hall again. And then Talia entered, descending the many steps accompanied by half a dozen female fighters. If those were supposed to be her bridesmaids or her personal guard wasn't quite clear to him, but her sister was there, too, one step behind her. And Talia... Talia was beautiful, lighting up the whole room. She was wearing a long flowing saree in white and gold and a sparkling jewel at the top of her hairline - an Indian bride.

And then she stood next to him and he couldn't do anything but take her hand reverently. He could feel her perceptive eyes scanning him and a small smile crept over her lips. She could see clearly what state he was in, no doubt about that. Her father stood before them, an unreadable expression on his face. He bound their hands together with an embroidered shawl and they both spoke vows of fidelity. He couldn't remember what exactly Ra's said to them but he told them about the duties of marriage and gave them his blessing. Then he announced to everyone present that this was his legacy, that his bloodline and the future of the League was now secure.

Next, there was a seemingly endless parade of people pledging their loyalty first to Ra's and then to the children of Ra's al Ghul, including Bruce Ibn al Ghul. He remembered quite clearly that Nyssa stood to his left during that procedure.

"By law", she said curtly. "I would have to call you brother now. And on my life, I never will." He turned to her with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't even be here. You know nothing about us."  she hissed.

***

When they actually started to share out food and drink and attention shifted away from them a bit, Talia grabbed his hand and took him to a more or less quiet corner of the room. She handed him a cup filled with ice cold water. "Here, drink", she said gently and he gulped it down quickly. "You should also eat something... unless you don't want to remember anything about tonight." she added. Was that a playful tone in her voice? Or did that actually sound a bit insecure?

She was looking up at him and her deep green eyes were framed with some dark make-up. Her hair was falling down her shoulders in soft curls and that light gold saree matched her olive skin perfectly. The most beautiful woman on earth couldn't be insecure, right?

He set his cup aside and carefully took her hands in his much larger ones. Damnit, he wasn't good with words. "Talia, you... look radiant tonight", he managed to say. "And I have never and I will never meet another woman like you. And... you deserve better than a dead drunk husband."

She smiled, quite pleased with that. "At least I might wish for more than that later tonight", she said cocking her head to one side, now clearly in a playful mood.

He chuckled quietly, a low rumbling sound from deep in his chest. He really wanted to kiss her but he held himself back. "Help me out here, how affectionate can I be in public?"

She answered with a sigh. "Well, this is supposed to be an arranged marriage. I wouldn't let too many others know that it is more than that. It is a weakness that may be exploited."

He took a moment to process that. "And I thought this was supposed to be a brotherhood, fiercely loyal."

"Welcome to the wolf pack", she said with a hint of irony. "Wolves are strictly loyal but they still fight for dominance. Showing weakness is an open invitation for others to attack and take your place. And you should watch out for that. My father is giving something to you that others wanted for themselves."

He _really_ hoped that she wasn't referring to herself here. "I see", he said darkly.

"Oh, don't look like that." She reached over to pick up food from a nearby table and then her long elegant fingers fed him some of it. They couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes as she did it. "You'll find your way", she continued, a bit more breathless than before. "And they will learn to respect you soon enough."

He chewed on the little white ball she'd fed him. Prunes and goat cheese? Not so bad.

She smiled and reached for some more. But this time he caught her hand and he couldn't resist. He just had to place a soft kiss on that hand. Her pupils dilated when he did it.

Someone cleared his throat behind him. They let go off each other guiltily.

Her father chuckled softly. "You'll have time for that later tonight." He lay a hand on his protégé's arm. "Come, I should introduce you to some people."

***

He would have to develop better memory techniques to remember all the new names, skills and affiliations his mentor told him about. At some point his eyes started searching for Talia again. He spotted her talking to her sister and another Asian woman. She was about Talia's height but definitely more muscular. She held herself proudly and apparently Nyssa and Talia were hanging on her lips. But then her mouth twitched into a grin and the sisters started laughing quietly. Talia was blushing, too. A scene that you might expect on a wedding... if the guests weren't fearsome martial artists.

"Sandra Wu San", Ra's put in. Bruce turned back to him, puzzled. "Don't worry, you'll remember _her_ name when you see her in action tomorrow."

Yes, he knew there were some show fights scheduled for tomorrow... and more talking. Now that the new guys were either initiated or dead, they could talk business. "Who is she?"

"A human weapon", Ra's answered. "Maybe the best fighter we have. But you were looking for your bride, weren't you?" There was this unreadable expression on the older man's face again. "Bruce, I know what you think", he said then, "but my daughter is dearer to me than life itself. She's all I have left from my wife... take good care of her, will you?"

"I'll keep her safe, whatever happens", he vowed.

The older man nodded slowly. Then his gaze drifted away from Bruce. "There she is." he said nodding in Talia's direction.

Bruce turned in time to see his bride coming over to join them. He reached for her hand and she grasped his as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Her father smirked at them. "I'll leave you two alone now", he said, catching his daughter's eyes. She nodded and smiled.

When her father had left, she leaned in close and whispered: "I think we could leave now."

***

They fell into their room, already kissing. He closed the door behind them firmly and Talia started to undo the clasps of his armor. Complicated clothes, damnit. When his leather armor came off he bent down again, kissing her again, his hand winding into her hair.

"Careful", she gasped and reached up to remove that sparkling Indian bridal jewelry she was wearing.

"You take it off", he growled, "and I do this." And his mouth moved lower to attack her neck with delicious licks and bites. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her closer. She moaned helplessly in his arms. Realizing that he might be a bit too aggressive, he backed off a little. "Talia, I'm sorry, do you want this?"

She looked up at him incredulously. Then she took his hands and brought them back to her hips. "Bruce, really, what does it look like?"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

He let out a deep breath and looked at her. "It's just that your father makes a lot of decisions... for you, for me..."

She averted her eyes, just for a moment. Then she turned back to him, defiance on her face. "My father _is_ a man who enjoys power and he knows how to persuade others to fulfill his plans, but there are things that my father has no control over." Saying this she took his hand and pressed it against her heart.

"Talia", he said quietly. He touched her face with his free hand and then he kissed her again - tenderly, thoroughly and with their joined hands still pressed against her wildly-beating heart.

***

Before they could do anything more serious, of course, they had to get her out of the nine yards of silk that others had draped around her earlier that night. At some point, he just sat on the edge of their large four-poster bed and tugged on the texture while she danced out of it. But then she stood before him with only her panties and he reached out and drew her closer until he could kiss her again. His hands slipped to the hem of those panties and she allowed him to take them off.

Looking at him intently she climbed on his lap, straddling his legs. Somehow, he had already lost his pants but his shirt was still in the way. Now, her hands were quick to gather it up and pull it over his head. Her hand travelled to the nape of his neck again and they were kissing passionately. His hands smoothed over her back and all the way down to her buttocks. Judging from how she gasped into the kiss, she liked that. Not a bad position then. He scooted back a bit so that they could sit in the middle of the bed. Then he bent forward so that his lips and tongue could reach her breasts. More gasps. And she was gripping his short hair when he continued to trace his roughened tongue over a nipple, spending time there. He let his hands return to her buttocks also and was rewarded with the sweetest moans he'd heard so far.

"Bruce." His name sounded like a long-drawn moan on her lips.

He looked up. Her eyes were dark with desire. She took his hands and guided them to her thighs. Then she leaned in for a delicious open-mouthed kiss. Her tongue was teasing his while his hands stroked over her thighs. Then he let one hand slip between her legs. He let his hand travel over short dark hair and soft lips before he slipped one finger inside. Oh so warm and wet. He moved his finger over that precious little pleasure spot.

"Bruce!" Now, that sounded more urgent.

He withdrew his hand. She moved forward so that she could straddle his lap and then she let herself sink down on him.

"Slowly", he rasped, breath hot against her neck.

And then she sat in his lap fully. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her cheek, watching her reactions. Her face was flushed, a drop of sweat was rolling down her neck but no frown, no sign of pain. "Okay?" he asked.

She nodded breathlessly and, still looking at him intently, leaned her forehead against his.

And then it happened. Without warning, a cold dread stabbed into the heat and the arousal he'd felt just seconds before. _Too close! Too intimate!_ Like an alarm going off in his head.

He swallowed. He couldn't ruin this now. He _had_ to make this good for her tonight or he'd feel terrible. Slowly he bent his head forward and started nibbling on her neck again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. They started rocking against each other and he could concentrate on not leaving any marks on her neck... and avoid eye contact for a moment and that did help. She didn't seem to mind. Actually she started moaning very close to his ear. And then she let her head fall back and put her hands on his shoulders to ride him in earnest.

 _Wow_ , passionate Talia was quite a sight.

Maybe if he put one hand on the mattress behind his back... he could wrap the other arm over her hips and her sensitive buttocks and guide her movements. That helped and the fact that Talia was moving on him with her eyes half-closed and her mouth falling open. Incredibly hot!

A shudder ripped through her. And he swallowed again when she opened her eyes and, looking at him, took her hand off his shoulder to touch herself. How did she know about that now...?

A soft cry and then fortunately he didn't think about anything for a few moments, because Talia was coming - shuddering, clenching around him, taking him with her. Her nails dug into his shoulder and he gripped her hips harder, riding out his own orgasm.

They stilled. Talia smiled lazily and leaned in for a sweet little kiss before she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his again. "My Beloved", she whispered.

The alarms were screaming in his head at this point but he couldn't give in.

Only when his young bride lay down and fell asleep he could get some space. Very carefully he drew back and got up. He needed a bit of fresh air. Rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor, he found his pants and that black shirt.

He left the room silently and found himself wandering through long dark corridors. He avoided the guards as much as possible. No one in his right mind ran away from his bride on their wedding night... A draft of cool air finally led him into the right direction and he stepped out into the open. He needed a moment to re-orient himself. Was this some kind of balcony? No, he was on one of the higher levels of that temple-like structure. The entrance to the caves had to be about six yards below. He walked up to the balustrade, hands gripping cold stone.

What on earth was he doing?

He should have known that this would happen. There was a good reason for why he'd never been in a relationship before. He couldn't be in a relationship. He didn't even know if he could sleep with another person in his bed. He'd never tried that, either. And now he was married?

Talia couldn't know, she could never know... how messed up he actually was. And it all came back to that one fateful night and to the child that started to harbor dark thoughts, violent fantasies of revenge. 'A great violent nature'? Yes, quite true. He couldn't let anyone come too close. They... would get hurt. One way or another.

"Beloved?"

He closed his eyes, hands gripping into stone hard enough to hurt himself.

"Are you alright?"

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce sucked air into his lungs and pulled himself back together with a forceful effort. Then he turned round to face her. Talia had wrapped herself in a black cotton robe. A woolen blanket was draped over her shoulders. Her brow was creased with actual worry.

"Are you alright?" she repeated. "That wine you drank... it can give you quite a hangover."

"That's not it."

Those captivating green eyes were looking him up and down and she swallowed. "You're having second thoughts. You regret this." She was turning away.

"Talia, wait! Listen..." He reached out to touch her shoulder. She looked up at him with sadness and with some proud defiance. Now, how was he ever going to explain any of this? "Talia, this all happened so fast... we... don't know that much about each other. There is a number of things you don't know about me." He was standing close to her, looking at his own hands as they reached out for hers. "I'm not actually an ideal husband."

She seemed surprised, perceptive eyes scanning him again. Then she was shaking her head. "You cannot be serious." She sighed. "Bruce, I know who you are. You see, you're not an average recruit for the League of Shadows. We recruit most of our people in the worst cities, the worst neighborhoods and the worst regions of the world. We pick them up in places where kids have the choice to either work for the criminal underworld or to fight back. We take the ones who fight back."

He frowned, listening closely.

"You", she continued, tapping his chest with a long elegant finger. "You didn't _need_ to fight back. You could have built a higher fence around your house. You could have lived a vain and decadent life with a bodyguard at your back. But you didn't. Because you can't stand the injustice, because you need to protect others from what you experienced, because you need to make a difference. And you have the will, the strength and the discipline to do it. And I..." she lay her hand on his chest, over his heart. "would never give myself to a less worthy man."

"Talia..." He lay his hand over hers but looked away. He didn't deserve this, not this speech and not the admiration in her eyes. He hadn't done anything, yet. And with his emotional instability he wasn't so sure he could.

"Hey..." her free hand came up to his chin, coaxing him to look at her again. "I mean it."

"Mhh", he commented, looking at her with a wild mix of emotions. Those large green eyes, that perfect skin under the moonlight, that willful spirit. He didn't deserve her, either. "Actually," he said after a while. "I don't know much about you, Talia. I don't even know how old you are."

That made her laugh softy. "What do you think?"

"Twenty-one?"

"Twenty-two", she corrected. "Did I have you worried?"

"No, no."

"You know who I am", she said more seriously. "And what I am."

He frowned. "I don't."

"You do", she insisted. "You just don't trust your intuition. Trust your detective skills then! Tell me what you know, _Detective!_ " She smiled at him challengingly.

What was this now? A guessing game?

"Fine, Talia is a name from the Middle East and this..." Without further ado his hand snaked around her waist and to the back of her robe where it closed around the handle of the weapon she carried. "... is a Janbiya, an Arabic dagger." He turned the slim curved blade over in his hand.

She gasped. "I didn't bring it to..."

He held up a hand. "That's alright. You sleep with a dagger under your pillow. I noticed the first time I was in your room." It was his turn to look her up and down, considering. "You're accustomed to sleep in dangerous places. And you're so fast with your sword and so light on your feet..." He had experienced that first hand while sparring with her. "You grew up in the League of Shadows."

"Yes."

"With your father."

"Of course."

"And your mother?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "That is a different story. Not a very nice story."

"You know, I have heard not so nice stories before", he said gently, tugging a strand of hair back behind her ear. He already knew there was some kind of tragedy here. Maybe he shouldn't be prying but she knew all of these things about him.

"Yes well..." She freed herself from his touch and walked up to the balustrade, staring into the darkness ahead. "The story starts in the Middle East and with a warlord, a very prominent one. Some even considered him a prince. This warlord had a problem with a band of thieves and murderers, ravaging his lands. Then he heard of a man with a group of fighters and decided to ask him for help. He invited the man to his palace where the man met the warlord's daughter and fell in love with her. They were married in secret. When the father found out, he handed out the worst punishment he could think of."

She stopped there. Bruce kept his silence and stood back. If she needed some space to tell this story, he'd let her have it.

"It was a prison sentence but not in just any prison. He sentenced him to the pit - a hole in the ground, a place where men are left to die. But then he reconsidered and he banished the man and all of his fighters from his lands instead. They understood that the daughter had negotiated their leader's release but they didn't know how. In truth, the daughter had taken her love's place in the pit. She couldn't stand the thought of being married to another man against her will. She chose to die instead. But she was with child and so her child was born there, in hell."

Bruce opened his mouth and closed it again. " _You_ were born down there."

She nodded. "My mother was younger than I am now. She was an innocent. But innocence can't survive in hell. One day the other prisoners managed to get to her... and she was killed."

"And you... saw what happened?" he asked gently, moving to stand a bit closer again. Just to let her know that he was there.

"Yes, well part of it", she sighed. "And she wasn't shot. It was more gruesome than that. But I had a friend down there, a protector. He picked me up and took me away. He helped me escape."

"How?"

"He fought off the other prisoners while I climbed out." She described the well-like structure.

"How on earth did you make that climb? How old were you?"

"Seven." She smiled somewhat bitterly. "Children are light and children don't think. They just act. Later, I found my father and he took me in." She fell silent. Then she turned her head to look at him briefly. "You see? I know the nightmares, I know the sleepless nights. I had them, too, when I was a girl."

Maybe they did deserve each other, after all. Gently, he re-arranged that blanket around her shoulders, wrapping it around her tightly. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head and held her like that. Those alarms in his head could go fuck themselves. He'd keep his young bride safe tonight.  

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce Wayne woke with a terrible headache. He pressed a hand against his temple and with a groan pried his eyes open. The room was still dark. The mattress shifted as Talia was waking, too. Her hand moved on his chest and she lifted her head off his shoulder. Sleeping with another person in his bed wasn't that bad, after all.  

She was moving to the edge of the bed. In the darkness he could hear someone strike a match and then he was blinded by what was probably just a small lamp. He groaned again and rubbed his eyes.

"That's the hangover I promised", she said sympathetically. "I'll get you something."

"Why make me drink wine anyway?" he asked hoarsely.

"Well... you didn't kill Asil", she said from somewhere in the room. "If you had, that wine would have been mixed with his blood."

That made his eyes fly open. "... Why?"

Turning his head he could see that Talia had wrapped a robe around herself again and was coming back to bed with a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other. "The assassins of old knew that taking a life isn't sport. It's a sacrifice. You have to bear the consequences, especially if it's one of your brothers that you're killing."

He rolled over to lie on his side when she handed him the water.

"If you had taken his life, you'd know what I mean", she continued. " _And_ you'd be grateful for the hangover."

He took the pill, swallowed it down and looked up at his beautiful young wife, sitting there on the mattress, her hair still slightly sleep-tousled, telling him this with a warm caring smile on her face. _You know who I am. And what I am._ Maybe there was something that he knew at the back of his mind that somehow his conscious thinking refused to acknowledge... But right now there was something else he wanted to ask.

"That guy... Asil. You know him."

"Yes, of course."

"Do you like him?" She'd told him to trust his intuition. So maybe he should treat that spark of jealousy he'd felt as actual information.

Sure enough, she looked as if taken aback by that question. "I... well, let's say he likes me. And he's very competent, very good at he what he does." she said somewhat absent-mindedly. Then she shook her head. "But father was right to consider him unworthy. Compared to you, he's a bit of a coward."

That answer was actually worse than what he expected. They'd had conversations about who was a worthy mate for her? Again, he had to push that thought away for now. There was more that he needed to know. "What is it that he does?"

"Asil is a spy," she said simply. "A proper chameleon. We let him live with the Tuaregs for a while and then we send him off to Wall Street." She laughed softly seeing his probably stunned face. "I'd say you'll see him in action soon enough. He's in your debt since you spared his life."

"Does that mean he'll follow us around?"

"When he's not on a mission, yes."

"And he hates me." It was more statement than question.

"More than you know." Talia replied secretively. "Come on now, time to get up. It's going to be a long day."

***

It was a long day, filled with rather depressing talks about the state of the criminal underworld in different parts of the world. The more interesting part came later when they gathered again in that circular Great Hall for the show fights.

Ra's stood at the top of the stairs in the simple well-cut black suit he was often wearing. Talia stood right next to him in a plain white dress. Bruce and Nyssa stood at his left side, both clad in armor. Nyssa also carried a bow - a surprisingly modern compound bow as Bruce noticed. The rest of the hall was filled with ninjas, all standing at least one step lower than their leader.

Adan approached and he lay a high-collared green cloak over Ra's shoulders. Bruce watched with some fascination. That cloak seemed to transform his mentor from a good-natured aging military man into... a ruler. And when that ruler held up his hand the whole room fell silent. Two of his fighters stepped forward, bowed and unsheathed their swords. Ra's gave a signal and they launched into a fight with the style and the precision that was so unique about the League of Shadows.

These show fights, Bruce realized, were something like a military parade - showing off their own strength to keep up morale.

After a while Ra's stopped them with just one called-out word. A female fighter presented Talia with quite a magnificent sword. The long slightly curved blade and golden cross-guard reminded him of the swords the Moors carried a couple of centuries ago. Talia took the offered weapon and descended the steps - fierce beautiful and strangely innocent in that white dress. It was short in front, showing off her thighs, but longer tails were billowing behind her. The two fighters down below bowed to her and only seconds later both attacked her with their swords. Talia, however, disarmed both opponents with apparent ease. And in this moment it became shockingly clear who Talia actually was. Talia was the princess of an invisible empire. And she was giving her subordinates a swordfight lesson because her skill stood out even among her own people.

***

When sword fights were over they continued with hand-to-hand combat. Again, they made it quite clear who was their icon in this area - Sandra Wu San. It didn't take long before Bruce realized what his mentor had meant when he said 'you'll remember her name'. He could all but feel his own jaw drop as he watched her take out opponent after opponent without working up a sweat. 'A human weapon', yes. One single thought formed in his head, watching her like this.

He needed this. He _needed_ this kind of training. He _needed_ to spar with _her_!

***

When the show fights were over he managed to catch Ra's in a quiet corner and told him about it.

"With our Lady Shiva?" he asked with a small smile, apparently quite pleased with Bruce's eagerness. "We might have to train you for some time to get you up to her level... or anywhere close to her level", the older man said considering. "But that can be arranged."

The rustling of a woman's dress behind him told Bruce that Talia was approaching. He didn't turn but just enjoyed the feeling of her warm hand on his arm when she stood next to him.

"Did you talk to Asil?" her father asked her.

"Yes. We're sending him ahead."

"Good. We'll have to wrap everything up here and then we'll leave as well." He looked at his son-in-law again. "We'll set up camp in Egypt for a while. Something is brewing there." Then he turned back to his daughter. "Your husband wishes for some more intense training in hand-to-hand combat. Could you introduce him to the right people? Make sure they come with us."

"Of course."

With that his mentor excused himself and left them alone.

"My love, there is another kind of training we'll finally have to talk about. You know what I mean."

He was afraid he did. He turned to her fully and the image before his eyes would burn itself into his memory for the rest of his life. Before him stood Talia with her large green eyes and that white dress wrapped around her feminine curves but at her hip that innocent white dress was speckled with some tiny red drops of blood.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great man and one of his weakest moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay!  
> This chapter was clearly inspired by "Reverberation" by illegible. It's a great story and I just needed to explore it in the context of Bruce and Talia's relationship.

Two gunshots, cracking through the night's silence and pearls scattering all over the asphalt. His mother's flawless pearls. He fell to his knees, tears running down his cheek.

"Bruce..."

The voice startled him. He turned his head, to see his mother, mouthing his name once more.

"Bruce..."

His lovely classy caring mother. Still alive. Maybe he could get help. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when her eyes glazed over and her body went perfectly still...

He woke with a start.

***

**2002, the Sahara**

"Are you ready, beloved?" Talia asked him.

He felt disoriented for a moment when he found Talia sitting next to his sleeping mat, fully dressed. Her sleep was remarkably untroubled and he usually woke up first. When he sat up, he found himself to be fully dressed as well. Right, he'd taken a nap after his close combat training. Talia was looking at him still, now mildly worried. He ran a tired hand over his face and made to get up.

"Yes, of course."

The sun was setting outside. He could see the pink and orange sky through the flaps of their tent. It would be dark soon. Talia got up from the large purple pillow she'd been sitting on and opened a finely-carved wooden chest. He knew that chest actually served as camouflage for a steel strongbox. Talia retrieved the item she'd been looking for. He didn't want to see what she was doing but he still heard a telltale _click_ when she inserted the magazine into the chamber.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Let's go", he said, for once resigning himself to his fate.

***

They left the camp together with two guards and two jeeps. They drove up to a nearby hillside. Bruce could see the skyline of a nightly Cairo in the distance. They parked the jeeps and their guards positioned themselves to stand watch, backs turned to them while he and Talia stood a few steps apart, facing each other. By now, the desert around them was pitch black dark. The place was only illuminated by the jeeps' headlights.

"What do you want me to do?"

Talia raised her semi-automatic. "Dodge the bullet."

But once again he was staring into the barrel of that gun and once again he stood riveted to the spot. His whole vision narrowed down to the barrel of that gun.

"You will have to dodge that bullet, my love, because I _will_ shoot."

He wouldn't be able to tell later how much time actually passed until her finger curled around the trigger. At the sound of the shot being fired he threw himself to the side reflexively. He came back up to his knees without thinking but he was trembling all over. And Talia was coming at him.

"No", he yelled out.

"Shhh, it's okay," she said quietly. "It's over. You see?" She dropped the gun carelessly, letting it fall to the sandy ground. Her hand reached out to his shoulder. She could feel how badly he was trembling. "It's over."

***

"You used blanks, didn't you?" he muttered. They were back in their tent and Bruce had sobered up enough to be both angered and embarrassed by his own reaction. And some stubborn defiance had made him take the gun to unload it and lock it away. He plucked one bullet out of the magazine to take a good look at it.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, beloved." she said behind him.

He turned to see that she was calmly undressing, folding the sandy-colored jacket and white shirt she'd been wearing.

"We can use real bullets when you're ready for it."

"You wanna go back there tomorrow," he grit out.

"Yes, beloved."

God, he wanted to punch something, anything.

"Bruce..." Sensing his mood, her tone softened a bit. She lay her hand on his shoulder from behind. When he refused to turn around, she walked around so that she stood before him. "We'll do the exact same thing tomorrow and you'll see, it's going to lose its horror quickly."

He stared at her as she stood there... barefoot and dressed only in her skimpy white nightgown. Vulnerable. What was he going to do? Punch her? No, never...

She looked up at him searchingly... and then turned from him rubbing her forehead. "You'll hate me for this."

Bruce took a deep breath. Talia's ability to read him like this was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he usually didn't have to say much. She knew anyway.

"Talia..."

She turned back to him.

"I'll never hate you. No matter what."

***

They were back on that hillside, Cairo's skyline blurring behind them. She was raising that gun again. His heart was pounding. In the semi-darkness he could only see the outlines of her face when her lips moved.

"Fight me!"

That voice - deep and distorted. Not her voice but his. _His voice_.

Before he knew it, he threw himself forward and he was at her throat. They landed in the sand and he held her down, hand tight around her neck and her wrist... forcing her to let go off that gun.

He was trembling again when he woke up... or at least it felt like waking up from a nightmare. But he did have his hand around her neck and their guards were staring at him in contempt. Horrified, he drew back.

"Talia... I'm... I'm sorry."

***

"Here, drink." she said, holding a glass of water out to him. Possibly water and something to calm him down.

He looked up from where he sat doubled over on their sleeping mats. "Let me see your wrist."

"It's nothing." she insisted. But she was wearing a scarf and a white long-sleeved blouse. To hide the bruises. The bruises he had inflicted on her. What on earth had happened out there? Didn't he have any control over himself? No, he didn't. Because he was a mess.

"I'm laying hands on you." he choked out, refusing to make eye-contact.

"Bruce, look at me", she said calmly. When he didn't, she set the glass aside and took the liberty to hook a finger under his chin to make him look up. "Listen, if you _ever_ did that, beloved, you'd be in deep deep trouble. But I told you to fight me and you did."

He pushed her hand away (gently this time). "Talia, this is what I meant when I told you that I'm not a suitable husband. You... will get hurt."

Surprisingly enough, that made her laugh. "Bruce..." This time he did look up. "Don't you think that I can fend for myself? Don't you think that I could hurt you, if I wanted to? If I needed to?" Her tone had changed to something almost threatening. "I could. Trust me on this, if you can't trust yourself."

He grumbled something unintelligible in response.

She knelt down in front of him. "Hey, I said we will get you desensitized to guns and we will." She scooted closer, between his legs.

Bruce let out a long-held breath and let his head sink forward against her chest. Maybe he did have to trust her on this. Just this once.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long delay :)

When Talia had set her mind on doing something, she would go through with it. And so she took him to sandy hillsides, empty stockrooms and dark alleys, leveled different guns at him, shot at him and threw the gun at him just to attack one heartbeat later. And then one day she showed up during his close-combat training. The sun was setting already but the heat was still radiating off the ground in waves. Sweat was dripping into his eyes and there was desert sand caked to his skin. Again, she leveled a gun at him - none of the modern types they used but an old revolver... like the one... _Focus!_  

He ducked, getting himself out of the firing line and then spun around quickly until his back was pressed to her front and he could grip her wrist. Gripping that pressure point in her wrist hard, he made her drop the weapon without causing any further damage. Another _click_ in front of him. Reo, his Karate teacher, he was in on this too. And now he was raising another revolver at him. He let Talia's arm go and dived forward, gripping Reo's midriff to throw him onto his back. A shot got fired but it was aimed at the clouds. Still... imperfect. He had to work on this. Somehow he managed to wrestle the gun out of his hand, too, and hit him over the head with it. He didn't do it with full force and the young Japanese man laughed and rubbed his temple.

Bruce backed off and let him get up. He turned to see how Talia was doing. She was fine obviously. Actually, she stood there watching him, a smile spreading over her perfect face. "Very well done, my love." she said.

He looked at her and back at Reo and spotted those two guns, lying somewhere in the sand. And he couldn't help himself. He just had to take her face in his hands and kiss her right then and there. He wasn't supposed to do that in public... he didn't particularly care.

***

It was dark already when they finally made it back to their tent. Now a cold wind grazed their still sweaty skin as the desert was cooling down rapidly outside. Her hands made short work of his training clothes and she was leaning in to kiss him. _Eager_. Her clothes were a tiny bit more complicated. _Might as well take my time..._

Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse, burying his face in her neck. She moaned softly.

Truth be told, he knew why she felt needy tonight. Those last weeks had been rough and they'd left him both physically and mentally exhausted... But not tonight.

He pushed that blouse off her shoulders gently and smoothed his hands down her back, unhooking her bra on the way.

"Bruce..." she sighed and looked up at him with those large green eyes.

He bent down to kiss her and she kissed him back passionately. He walked her backwards slowly until they just tumbled down onto their sleeping mats and he could pull up the covers over both of them.

There wasn't much room for privacy in a camp of tents. But here under these sheets they were alone in a two-person world and here they could lose themselves in the feeling of warm, naked skin and the sounds of soft moans and gasps and sighs. He kissed and licked his way down her neck and her chest to spend some time with his nose buried between her breasts, which made her throw back her head and grip his shoulder. He moved further down until his mouth found that short dark hair between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled against her skin. "Something good."

***

There was a trip to Cairo scheduled for the next day. So, at sunrise Bruce found himself in the armory... to dress up. He shook his head with a crooked half-smile as Reo handed him a bag with some university's emblem on it.

Reo grinned at him. "What? Don't we look smart to you, brother?"

"Not sure _I_ look that smart."

Nikolai chuckled and stuffed a Glock G29 under his jacket.

Bruce still couldn't believe they were posing as archeologists. Not only that the League recruited most of their members as teenagers and few of them had ever been in high school, let alone college... the League of Shadows generally had little respect for science or scientists. Modern technology could be useful _sometimes_. But they didn't need science while practicing ancient deadly martial arts and they didn't need academics to tell them what was right or wrong. They had their very own moral code.  

But here they were, dressing up as Western academics in a camp that was supposedly a dig site.

"Are you boys decent?" Talia's voice asked from outside the tent.

***

They were in Cairo an hour later.

Talia got to play the role of an eager young interpreter, asking for directions here and there and starting conversations with some local people. Watching Talia return to the Middle East, navigating the streets of Cairo and chatting in Arabic, was like watching a fish dive back into water. But this wasn't the reason they were here... This was scouting. Actually, they were looking for some people.

While Talia and Reo walked ahead (both clearly enjoyed playing games like this), he and Niko stayed back a little, peered into narrow alleyways and discreetly took photos of apartment houses that would be of interest later. Bruce also watched the people around them. They had no idea... no idea that there were predators walking around in their midst.

***

At some point they split up. Bruce and Talia explored the historic city center some more, while Niko and Reo headed off to the more modern Eastern part of the city.

"They aren't here", Talia sighed after a while. "We should contact the others, see if they found anything..." she said, but her heart wasn't into it. They had reached the famous Mosque of Ibn Tulun and Talia was gazing up at the minaret wistfully.

"You do miss home sometimes", he said quietly, watching her.

Talia shook her head slowly. "We respect all cultures... at least until they become decadent and self-destructive. We cherish diversity. Nature's design could never work without diversity."

Ah yes, the League's ideology - a deep rooted belief that mankind had just strayed too far from nature and that this world would be a better place if man just returned to a more natural way of living. It was a life and death worship, too, somehow... He would have to find out more about it. _Later_. _Not now_.

"Still, there's nothing like home", he replied gently.

She turned to him. "Do _you_ miss Gotham?" she scoffed. "After all that happened there?"

He thought about it. Gotham City was a hellhole, his father's house a mausoleum. "There are people I left behind..." he said slowly. _Alfred_... Alfred who didn't know where he was or what the hell he was doing here. "And sometimes I would like to do things the way I'd do them back home."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

He took her hand, rubbing his thump over her ring finger pensively. "If we had met in Gotham... this wouldn't be an arranged marriage."

"That bothers you still?" Her smile softened as she looked up at him. Then she cocked her head to one side and continued in a more playful tone. "So, what would you have done instead, Mr. Wayne? Would you have taken me to an expensive restaurant to propose?"

"Mhh... no. But I _would_ have bought you a ring."

Her smile widened. "Life doesn't always play out the way we expect." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "But this isn't so bad, is it?"

He pulled her closer and bent down to kiss her more deeply. Kissing a beautiful martial artist in the burning heat of Egypt surely wasn't anything he'd ever expected. He'd expected to be a loner, forever caught up in a web that his demons had spun all around him. And now? Now he could dodge bullets without blinking and he was quite undeniably in a relationship. More than that, his teachers were telling him that he'd be ready soon. Ready to fight Sandra Wu-San. If he could do that and if he could handle his fears _then_ he could actually do what he wanted to do.

When they came apart, he just stared at her for a moment, considering. Then he grasped her hand firmly and headed back towards some small shops they'd passed by earlier. She laughed. "Where are we going?"

"Getting you a ring!"

 

 


End file.
